Taking Care of Hiei Warefox style
by kazumigirl
Summary: Hiei is ill, and Kurama is going to take care of him. The only problem is, Kurama sort of transforms during a full moon and well...just r&r!
1. Default Chapter

Taking Care of Hiei (Ware-Fox Style)

Disclaimer:I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or do I? Um, well, with this gun gestured at me, I can say- no, no I don't!

Author's note: This fanfic was written by two people. So please, if you choose to review, review for too! You know, just say "you guys" instead of "you" stuff like that

"C'mon, Hiei," Botan said directing the small medicine cup towards his mouth, "you need to drink it."

Hiei continued to turn his head, growing annoyed with group of novices surrounding him. It was bad enough he had a cold and felt like garbage, but to have these bozos trying to baby him was just too much.

Yusuke frowned.

"Let's just hold him down, he's too sick to fight back anyway," he suggested.

Hiei growled.

"Want a bet?"

Yusuke grabbed one arm, and Kuwabara grabbed the other. Botan tried to insert the cold medicine in his struggling mouth.

"What are you guys doing?" Kurama asked opening the door, "I asked you to watch Hiei while I was gone, not savage him."

Botan sighed.

"He refused to eat, he refused to have his temperature taken, and now he's refusing to take medicine," she counted on her fingers.

Kurama looked at Hiei, then at his friends.

"Thank you, I appreciate your help, I'll take it from here now."

When they were gone, Kurama retrieved the themometer, and approached Hiei.

The sick demon backed away as if it were on fire.

Kurama smiled.

"It's not going to hurt you, just open your mouth."

Hiei didn't open his mouth.

Kurama jammed it between his lips.

"See, no harm done."

After a few minutes, it beeped and Hiei jumped.

Kurama chuckled then sucked air into his cheeks as he read aloud, "102 degrees-you're one sick demon."

Hiei scoffed.

"No big deal, now I'd like to leave."

Kurama wasn't even listening. He was already retrieving cough syrup.

"I'm not drinking that," Hiei stated in strict voice.

Kurama went to the kitchen and poured some juice into a glass. When he returned, he handed Hiei the juice, then held the medicine cup.

"Come now, Hiei, you'll feel better," he coaxed.

Hiei scoffed.

"Hn."

Just then, a twisted frown appeared on Kurama's face. One that Hiei had never seen before.

Kurama shoved the cup under Hiei's nose.

"Drink I say," he hissed with a demon-like tone, "drink or perish!"

Just then, he sprouted fox ears and a tail, and his eyes began to glow yellow. An evil presence loomed over him.

Hiei looked out the nearby window to see a full moon. Lighting dramatically struck as Hiei glanced back at Kurama, then screamed. Kurama beared fangs and sharp claws.

The little demon quickly grabbed the cup and gulped it down.

As clouds began to cover the moon, Kurama returned to normal, then looked around awkwardly. He saw a blanket shivering on the sofa.

He smiled and lifted it to see Hiei's face curled into his drawn up knees.

"Something spook you? Hey, you drank it, I'm proud of you."

Hiei, feeling foolish after acting like such a baby, regained his serious composure.

"Hn," he grunted, then looked out the window to see clouds in front of the moon.

Could it be…

Of course not!

"Just delirious," he informed himself, not really sure if he believed it.


	2. Pajamas

Chapter 2: Pajamas

"What in the world was that?" Hiei thought to himself as Kurama walked away.

He returned with a pair of pajamas.

"They're my younger brother's, but they're bound to fit."

Hiei scoffed.

It was a delusion. Just a delusion.

"I'm not wearing that disgusting nightwear," he said.

Kurama stood Hiei up.

"Oh yes you are, either you go change right now, or I strip you- that's what I tell Hana and he usually chooses Choice A."

Hiei growled.

"I'm not wearing pajamas with airplanes on them."

Suddenly, Kurama grew vicious again and jerked Hiei forward.

"You'll wear airplanes, and you'll like it!!!" He snarled.

Five minutes later, Hiei was in the bathroom with a happy, normal, Kurama at the door.

"I'm not coming out," he grumbled.

"Sure you are."

"No, I am not!"

The door flew open just a crack, and all Hiei could see was one glowing eye mystified by a wave a flowing hair and sharp teeth.

He quickly flew into the living room.

"He's gone mad," he nearly cried.

He looked around then saw the sofa.

"Of course!" He thought.

Under a cushion, two little red eyes could be seen peeking out.

"No one in sight, " he thought.

Suddenly, something ripped off the cushion and Hiei screamed- expecting to see that horrible beast drooling and bearing fangs.

Instead, it was the normal Kurama, smiling happily.

"Movie time!"

He held up, _The Wizard of Oz_.

Hiei grew both embarrassed and confused.


	3. Movie Time

Chapter 3: Movie

"Now, because you're ill, you'll need to rest. Fortunately we have the television so we can watch a movie to help you accomplish that rest," Kurama explained.

He popped the movie in.

"Ye gods," Hiei uttered.

He was drowsy, nauseas, and prancing around in airplane pajamas, along with Kurama's inner demon taking over every few seconds.

Kurama picked him up bridal style and placed him back onto the sofa, covering him with a home-made quilt.

"I don't need a quilt," Hiei objected.

Kurama's fangs flashed. Hiei shut up. Kurama smiled.

"Don't worry, Hiei," he said as he adjusted the volume on the television, "having to be taken care of doesn't make you any less of a man."

'I know,' Hiei thought, 'It turns you into some sort of freakish ghoul.'

"Oh goody, I get to see some moron prance around the land of sugar bunnies with her idiotic dog, some tin can and a crow target," Hiei said disgusted.

Kurama laughed.

"Don't forget about the lion, you're quite the little evil little critter, aren't you?"

Hiei growled.

"Only animals growl," Kurama said tactfully.

"I hope only animals," Hiei muttered.

Kurama laughed.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing," Hiei sighed, then he watched in complete horror as Kurama's smile faded into a frown.

"Hiei-"

The feverish demon jumped up and practically flew to the door, clawing at what seemed to be iron.

"Help, help!" He cried.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kurama asked, standing up, clearly worried about the little demon.

Hiei, fearful for his life, began ramming the door with his body.

Kurama took hold of him.

"Hiei?"

Kurama wasn't aware that Hiei's shivering was caused by his freakish transformation. In fact, he wasn't even aware of his freakish transformation.

He gave Hiei some more juice and placed him back on the sofa, tucking the quilt around his chin. Hiei coughed. His body felt so weak the thought of pushing Kurama away seemed impossible.

"Would you like to try some soup now?"

Hiei didn't want anything to eat, but what if Kurama clawed his eyes out? Luckily, the fox caught on.

"Maybe later then, " he said beginning to move Hiei's forehead band, "let me go grab a wet cloth."

He placed a cloth on his forehead and Hiei screamed.

"What?"

"Well, I do have an eye up there!"

Kurama bit his bottom lip.

"Well, can't it close?"

"What do you think?"

Kurama dabbed the cloth around the jagen. Hiei didn't like having a human time bomb so close to him.


	4. Feeling Sick

Chapter 4: Feeling Sick

Hiei tossed and turned as his stomach did the same. He had never been sick a day in his life, and now that he was, he decided he would rather be dead.

Kurama entered the room with a bowl of soup.

"Care for something to eat now, Hiei?" He asked, setting it down on the small coffee table across from the sofa.

Hiei shook his head, but he watched as Kurama's eyes glinted an evil glint and he changed his answer to a nod. Kurama smiled and broke a cracker into the chicken soup.

"Now, you don't have to eat all of it, but try to eat as much as you can, okay?"

Hiei replied with his typical, "hn".

He took a spoonful of the soup and slurped it loudly. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't filling. He didn't even feel hungry, but it was better than tossing and turning nauseously .

"Is it any good?" Kurama asked.

Hiei sneezed and lost the spoonful of soup that was on the way to his mouth. It splattered onto his lap. Kurama chuckled.

"Bless you."

Hiei frowned.

"I don't want anymore of this gruel," he spat.

Suddenly, Kurama's teeth bared and his eyes began to grow a dark red. He hissed , then roared, grabbing poor Hiei by his tiny shaking shoulders.

"No one," he snarled, "no one ever calls my soup gruel! Do you hear me, you nasty, forsaken troll?!"

Hiei's eyes grew the size of saucers as he bobbed his head up and down frantically, then he felt it. A sick rumble in his stomach that made it's way to his throat, and out of his mouth.

After he was finished with the violent act, he stared at Kurama's vomit soaked shirt in complete horror.

"For the love of…"

Kurama was not the vicious creature, however. He was normal, safe Kurama again, smiling.

"It's quite alright, Hiei," he stated reassuringly, "I'll just go change shirts."

Hiei nearly died of relief. He layed back down and tried to dissolve the bitter taste of vomit in his mouth.

Kurama returned wearing a clean shirt, and yet another glass of juice.

"Here you go, Hiei," he said softly, "just drink tiny sips-oh, looks like you're equipped with a tummy virus."

Hiei snarled.

"I don't have a tummy, Kurama, it's called a stomach!"

Kurama hissed.

"If I wanna say tummy, then I'll say tummy!!!!!!!!"

Hiei nodded.

"Yes, sir."

Later, he began to toss and turn again, feeling viciously ill. He wanted the night to end so the normal Kurama would return and stay there.

He winced as he heard Kurama enter the living room, yet again with that god-awful thermometer.

"Hiei, temperature time."

Hiei groaned, but opened his mouth as the object was inserted in once again. He hated having his temperature taken because his nose was stuffy and he could barely breath through it. At the same time, he had to keep his mouth closed, so he could barely breath at all.

When it finally beeped, Kurama retrieved it and smiled.

"Goodness, Hiei, your fever's gone down some, I can say you're in good condition."

"Good enough to go home?" Hiei asked, trying to hide his excitement.

Kurama shook his head.

"Not by a long shot, you still need some rest."

Hiei turned over and felt tears swell in his eyes. He was tired, miserable, nauseous, terrified of Kurama's inner demon, wearing airplane pajamas, he had to go the restroom because he drank so much juice, and cold.

"Hiei?"

Kurama put a hand on the blanket covering Hiei, and patted it lightly.

"Come now, you'll feel better soon enough, but everyone gets sick once in awhile."

Hiei grunted, but this time so Kurama wouldn't hear him sniffling.

"Tell you what, when you're feeling better, we'll go to Makai and visit Yukina!"

Hiei wiped his eyes and turned to look at him.

"Can we pick fights with other demons?" He asked hopefully.

Kurama nodded.

"Sure thing."

Hiei turned over again.

"Whatever."

He coughed and blindly reached for the juice. Kurama helped him a bit by handing him the glass.

"I think you should give one of my soiled Kleenexes to that rotten beast Kuwabara so he can catch this wretched cold."

Kurama smiled.

"Certainly, anywho, it's getting late so I'm going to let you get some sleep, okay?"

Hiei grunted.

As Kurama left to turn out the light, he said, "See you in the morning, Hiei."

When darkness filled the room, Hiei heard the Kurama hiss, "That is, if you make it till morning."

Hiei listened in horror as he heard the ware-Kurama travel to his own room chanting softly, "If you should die before you wake."

To Be Continued….


End file.
